Storm Hawks Live My Life
by Kosich Raine
Summary: My real life moments/experiences in Storm Hawk version! Rated T for jokes and disses. Mainly for teens and adults with humor and a kid mindset ;
1. Mutated Plants

Okies. First chapter! Guys in my real life experiences are guys in the story. Same with the girls. Hope you enjoy it! Here we go.

"Mutated Plants"

Today, was just a normal day for everyone. The squad was off duty, and no missions were on the list to embark on. It was just…another day…supposedly.

Finn was chilling in the hangar of the Condor, making adjustments on his skimmer.

Out of nowhere, Stork pops up and makes a big entrance by jumping on top of Finn's skimmer. He points a finger to the ceiling and makes a fist with his other hand.

"Guess what I have just found out!" Stork said, his voice a bit mysterious.

"What is it, Stork?" Finn asked skeptically. Maybe today was not just another day off duty, but a day where Stork unleashed his knowledge

(which was always doom-related) during the most unnecessary moments.

"There was a man-eating plant that had three heads instead of one!" Stork announced.

Finn turned his head to stare at Stork with a raised eyebrow and a Stork-you-are-just-weird look.

"…It was genetically mutated," Stork added.

Finn had his own comment.

"Dude…_you're_ genetically mutated…"

xXxXxXx

There's that for you. Kinda strange, but yes, that did happen in my life. My friend was talking about a genetically mutated clover that had like…19 leaves on it or something like that, during school. Then a classmate said "YOU'RE genetically mutated." Lol, it was pretty funny. Please review and tell me if this is a good idea and if I should make more. Okay, everyone! Ciao!


	2. Thought it was a Pillow

"Thought it was a Pillow"

Piper couldn't remember where she last put her crystal necklace. She always never took it off, but this time was an exception since she was working with another crystal that might have damaged the crystal on her necklace.

She walked into her room thinking it might be there. And what do you know? It was there! It lay untouched on her nightstand next to her bed, right where she left it last.

"Oh! There you are!" Piper reached out for her necklace and put it back on around her neck, where it belonged. "I hate it when I forget these types of things."

She turned around to head out her door, and as she did so, she noticed that there was an unusual bump under the cover of her bed.

"What…"

Piper walked back over to her bed to investigate.

_Is that my pillow? Guess it is._

Thinking that it _was_ her pillow, she whacked it to flatten it, so that it wouldn't be a weird bump rising from her bed. Having a neat bed was one of her pet peeves.

As she whacked what she thought was her pillow, a little yelp was heard.

"Huh?!"

Radarr stuck his head out from under the cover with an unhappy look on his face.

"Oh, it was you, Radarr! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" Piper exclaimed.

Radarr gave a little moan and got out of the bed to go to Aerrow's room, where he wouldn't get hit.

Piper watched Radarr as he exited her room. She turned her head to look back at her bed. The area where Radarr was taking a nap was now flat.

_I THOUGHT it was my pillow…_

xXxXxXx

Heehee…yea that actually happened. I went to my room to get my phone, and there was this bump on my bed. I seriously thought it was my pillow, so I whacked it and it turned out to be my cat. So he left my room pretty pissed. Now I know why there are bumps in my bed p


	3. Bloody Prank

"Bloody Prank"

It was a good plan.

Piper and Starling were preparing for the best April Fools _ever_.

The girls proceeded to the bathroom to ready their supplies and move on to the next step of the plan.

"Okay, so I brought a pretty big pad that could hold a lot of liquid in it." Starling took out a pad from her bag of supplies.

Piper was giggling with delight. The plan was just so nasty good.

"And I brought some red paint. It's the deepest red I could find at my place, not as red as real blood, but it'll work. We'll mix it with some water in this bowl, so it should look real enough."

The girls squirted the red paint into the bowl, then blended it with some water to make it a bit more watery as to make it look like blood. Afterward, they splattered the paint all over the pad.

When the girls finished, they held up their master piece.

"Looks good," Piper observed.

Starling nodded her head in agreement. Before they carried out the last step of their plan, Dove came into the bathroom to check up on the other two.

"How's ze plan going?" Dove asked.

"It's going great. Look." Starling held up the painted pad.

"Isn't it awesome?" Piper squealed.

"That's…ahh…nice…" Dove commented.

The girls peeked out of the bathroom door and the first guy they saw was Finn.

"We should test it out on Finn first," Piper whispered.

The girls all nodded their heads. Piper and Dove walked outside the bathroom and called Finn over. Starling waited in the bathroom and peeked through the door to wait for her cue.

Finn was finally near the bathroom door and it was time to carry out the plan. Starling walked out with the pad behind her back as if acting nothing happened.

"Hey, Finn, guess what I found?" Starling asked mysteriously.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "What?"

With a quick flick, Starling chucked the 'bloody' pad at Finn.

"Whoa!" Finn dodged the flying pad before it hit him on the side.

The girls burst out in laughter.

Finn wasn't too impressed with the joke. "Wow…"

"Guys, it doesn't even look real," he remarked.

The girls stopped laughing. They all had the same single question ringing in their heads.

_How would he know?_

oOoOoOo

"Finn wasn't too impressed, but we should get a better reaction from Aerrow," Starling said.

The girls repeated their routine. Piper and Dove stepped outside the bathroom and called for Aerrow while Starling waited inside.

While Aerrow was talking to the girls outside, Starling popped out and asked, "Hey, Aerrow! Look what I found!"

She quickly whipped the pad out from behind her back and chucked it at Aerrow, who dodged the pad.

The girls laughed even harder this time. _This _time, the result was much _much _more pleasing.

Aerrow was disgusted. His face was all scrunched up and his eyebrows were knitted closely together. He thought the pad had _real_ blood on it.

The girls held their stomachs and laughed harder and harder as the time passed by. The result of the prank was _priceless._

"April Fools!" the girls shouted.

"Yea…" Aerrow just nodded his head.

What else could the guy do?

xXxXxXx

Yea…my friends and I are naughty. But that's what my guy friend gets if he hangs around girls hahahaha! At least it wasn't real o.o


	4. Toilet Paper and Tampons

"Toilet Paper and Tampons"

It couldn't have been any worse for Aerrow.

He had been TP'ed.

His lawn was littered with cotton balls soaked in…cleaning detergent. It made his hands soft after he picked them all up.

Not only were there cotton balls, but his lawn was forked too!

And of course, what good is TP'ing if there's no toilet paper?

Rolls and rolls of toilet paper dominated his lawn, not to mention his bushes too. In fact, his bushes had silly string in them as well!

But the most puzzling thing was that there were long cotton things hanging from his bushes.

_Tampons._

And that meant that there were only two girls in the whole Atmos that would TP his place with _tampons_…

_Piper…and Starling._

oOoOoOo

Piper and Starling were laughing their heads off.

"That was awesome!" Starling cheered.

"Heck ya!" Piper rooted back. "That's what he gets for TP'ing Dove! We have now avenged her!"

"We'll watch each other's backs," Starling winked.

GIRL POWER!

xXxXxXx

Hehehe…yes…my friend and I were naughty again…but he DID deserve it. He TP'ed my other friend, so we decided to get back at him. Till next time!


	5. Tea Sets and Banquets

Okay, a heads up. I dunno if Harrier is actually British, but he sort of has a British accent. This happened in school and I was just sitting next to these two guys that were having a little squabble.

"Tea Sets and Banquets"

Harrier, being the proud man he always was, decided to give Aerrow a hard time, just for the 'honor' of doing so.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Aerrow. I'm going to have a banquet coming up in the next few days. It's going to be a grand banquet, and people will be exchanging gifts. The banquet is for honoring the Rex Guardians," Harrier proclaimed proudly, raising his chin. Then he glared at Aerrow. "But you're not invited."

Aerrow wasn't affected at all though. He had his own comment.

"Well, I'll just get you a tea set anyways so you don't feel bad."

xXxXxXx

Yep…some pretty mean people at my school, but luckily the other kid had a joke up his sleeve. He's always got jokes. I'm glad he defended himself.


	6. Snails

"Snails"

Finn was always up to pranks, especially if they included pissing Piper off. It was priceless to see her steam up and scream his name. Priceless and amusing.

"Hey, Piper, look, it's a snail!" Finn called out.

Piper walked over to Finn. "Oh, wow, Finn! A snail!" she said sarcastically.

She slapped his hand from the bottom and the snail flew up and landed somewhere in the grass.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Finn asked.

He crouched down to look for the snail.

"Found it!" he cheered. "Aw, man, you crushed it!"

"Ew! It's all gooey and gross now!" Piper squealed.

Starling was just standing by. She didn't really want to get into the action.

"Hehehe," Finn chuckled.

"What?" Piper was skeptical.

Finn chucked the broken snail at Piper.

"EW!! Get away from me!" Piper screamed.

Finn continued his picking up and throwing of the snail. Piper ran off and Finn chased after her.

Starling sighed. "Kids these days…"


	7. Burps and Farts

"Burps and Farts"

Although doing so would be considered rude or impolite, burping is always a fun thing to do. Whether it's in a restaurant or right next to your friend's ear, it's still fun and amusing.

It was lunchtime in the Condor, but only Aerrow, Piper, and Starling were eating at the moment. The rest of the team was out doing something else, and had had lunch already.

Now as we all know, Piper is a very considerate and polite girl with manners and grace, and she does her best to impose that impression on everyone she knows and meets. In fact, that's the only side she has…or is it?

Aerrow, on the other hand, is a boy. Now we think of boys as playing football in the mud and coming inside the house with grime all over their faces and clothes. He may still be the leader of the team, but we must remember that he _is_ a young teenage boy, therefore he does have a reputation of doing boy things.

Starling, now Starling is a girl, and she does prefer the less crazy and insane people, and she also prefers to get the job, whatever that may be, done as professionally and proper as possible. She still doesn't know why she sticks around with the crazy teens called the Storm Hawks.

"Hey, Starling! I have a secret to tell you," Piper whispered, cupping her mouth and cuing Starling to come closer.

Starling did so…hesitantly. She tilted her head toward Piper's hands. "What?"

BURP!

"WHAT THE BLOODY?!" Starling screamed.

"Ow…" Starling held her head in her hands. Piper's burp was thundering through her ears now. The sound was a mega sonic boom shooting from one ear to the other, piercing the brain on the way.

The two Storm Hawks laughed their heads off. They got the reaction they wanted, and it was priceless.

Starling shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Kids these days._

After the laughter died down, Piper gave out another large burp, and following it, a massive burp came out of Aerrow's mouth.

"Haha, nice!" Piper cheered.

"You guys should have a burping contest," Starling commented.

"I would own you!" Aerrow declared.

Piper didn't think so. "Oh yea? Fine! Let's have a burping contest!"

And so it began. One would burp and the other would follow with another burp, except larger and louder. There was really no winner, because both had the same skill, or so Starling thought. Starling seriously couldn't understand how they could keep going like this with only milk in their stomachs.

"Okay! Can you guys stop now?" Starling finally interrupted. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Okay," Aerrow and Piper said in unison.

"I just don't understand how you guys can keep burping forever! It's like you won't stop!" Starling exclaimed.

"We can burp on command," Aerrow said, pointing at himself and Piper.

"I can see that," Starling replied dryly.

The two Storm Hawks laughed once again.

Then Aerrow had another comment.

"Finn can fart on command."

xXxXxXx

He can? O.O Lol…yea…so the same two friends I took out for sushi were the same two friends here. I find that my guy friend is always Aerrow, my other gal friend is Piper, and I'm Starling. It's funny. But anyway, my guy friend's brother can fart on command apparently, so…yea! Please rate and review D!


	8. Stork's Problem, Starling's Amusement

"Stork's Problem, Starling's Amusement"

Prank calls. Funny for the caller, mysterious and most of the time strange and awkward for the receiver.

Starling, the girl, or the young lady, who exploits her doings properly and with perfection, is one who you would never expect to do the utmost silliest and quirkiest things that you would hear of in the Atmos. As all would say, she is respectful, honest, and proper…or is she? What sort of things does she do when people _don't_ see her?

Stork was cleaning up his place and making sure that every last corner of his house didn't have any trace of dirtiness. He wanted his home to be an exceptionally clean house and perfectly not dirty. It had to be pure and-

_Ring, ring._

Stork turned his head toward the noise that was emitting from his phone. His eye twitched. That was the third call today. He didn't want to be bothered as he cleaned his perfectly pure house to be.

He reluctantly put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Hello! May I speak to Stork please?

"Speaking," he muttered.

"Well, hello! My name's Shelby from Sky Lady's Secret. I am calling to confirm your order of a double D sized bra in the spiny gorge sloth material!"

His eye twitched.

"Uh…okay…thanks." He hung up the phone and slumped his shoulders.

It was only morning and he'd already received three calls from "Shelby". No doubt he'd receive a dozen more throughout the day. How would he stop her? He heard enough about bras and underwear and thongs in mediocre sizes and styles.

_Damn Interceptor._

xXxXxXx

Yes…I am EVIL! MUAHAHA! I prank called one of my friends all day. And yes, I DID pretend to be "Shelby" from Victoria's Secret and I DID talk about lingerie. It was priceless.


	9. Piper Needs More Fun in Her Life

"Piper Needs More _Fun _in Her Life"

Full concentration was what Piper needed to succeed in her crystal project. She was focusing on trying to see if a blocking crystal would protect someone from a oblivion crystal. Right as she was about to put the two crystals together…

_FART!_

Her eyes widened. She looked at her side and saw Tinky's butt pointing toward her left side of her body. The stench began to enter her nose.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Tinky turned around to look at Piper. He clapped his hands and laughed.

"No. Way. You _so_ did _not_ just do that."

Tinky had a wide grin on his face. Piper was so serious all the time. She needed more _fun_ in her life.

As if she didn't have enough already.

xXxXxXx

Yeaaaaa….my brother farted on me. End of story -.-


	10. So 30 Minutes is Okay

O…m…g…IT'S BEEN SO LONG YOU GUYS!! I'm like super happy to be back!! Because it's seriously been a long time. It's pretty busy for me, with moving and school and all, so I'm doing my best to create more and more stories as life goes on, especially Storm Hawks Live My Life xD. Well, I won't stall anymore, but it's good to be back again.

For this one story, Finn is going to represent me, for once. I know my whole policy or whatever with guys being guys and girls being girls, but I couldn't find a good fit besides Finn for this story. Starling represents my mom. And my brother would be Aerrow I guess. And I suppose my dad can be Junko lol. He's one of the important parts xD.

"So 30 Minutes is Okay?"

Finn stared at the TV screen as he intensely played video games with Aerrow. Full concentration was needed in order for one to succeed in winning the game.

Starling came over to check up on the boys, and to her surprise, they were playing video games instead of giving their skimmers a check-up.

"What are you two doing?" Starling asked annoyingly.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Finn answered back, not even turning to look at Starling.

"As if it weren't obvious enough already," Aerrow chuckled.

"Urgh! Come ON you guys, you know that you shouldn't be playing video games for hours when you could be doing something else more productive!" Starling exclaimed, now even more annoyed.

The two boys payed no attention to Starling, they didn't want to…who would? Especially when they were playing video games.

Despite their ignorance, Starling continued on her lecture about video games. Apparently, she didn't think what she said went through one ear and out the other.

"…and it completely rots your brain! It's unproductive and you're wasting time that you could use to check-up on your skimmers! Think of all the other millions of things that you could do, too!"

Silence (besides the beeping of the video games).

Starling put her hands on her hips.

"Finn, Aerrow…video games destroy your creativeness."

"What?" the boys asked in unison.

"What do you get out of it?" Starling asked.

"Target practice," they said again in unison.

"Shooting games are violent, whether you're killing sky sharks or other people, either way it hurts SOMEBODY!"

Aerrow and Finn exchanged glances, then resumed their task.

"It's just a game, Starling. It's just something we do for fun. It's not like we're going to go out and shoot other people…" Finn commented.

"We don't have any guns…" Aerrow added.

"Well, either way, it's a WASTE OF TIME!"

Aerrow and Finn shook their heads. Starling just couldn't leave them alone, could she?

"Thirty minutes would be alright, but an hour or more is just ridiculous! Like I said before, complete waste of time!"

"Okay, Starling, we get it! Video games are bad for us and it destroys us and blah blah blah. You win! Can you PLEASE leave us alone now?" Finn groaned.

And she did…after another fifteen minutes of lecturing nonsense.

Junko came over to ask what the big deal was that just happened between them and Starling.

So Aerrow and Finn retold the story and Junko found it interesting.

After a moment's pause, he concluded quite an interesting point.

"So uhh…Starling must mean that shooting people for and hour or more isn't good, but for thirty minutes it's okay?…"

The boys exchanged glances and burst into laughter.

_So thirty minutes is okay..._


	11. Depressed and not Doomed

Hey hey hey everyone! I'm back!! Yet again, with another chapter! In fact, two really. I'm uploading this one, then another right after this one. Alrighty, then, let's hear more stories about my interesting and weird life shall we?

"Depressed and not Doomed"

Stork…was bored.

Aerrow…was bored.

Piper…was bored.

Junko…was bored.

Radarr…was bored.

Heck…even Finn was bored.

The rain poured outside, pitter pattering on the Condor's windows. Gray clouds hovered over the Atmos (as well as below it). Nothing could be done outside. No playing keep away, or tag, or capture the sky knight…nothing. Everything inside the Condor was finished too. All the chores, fixing up the skimmers, keeping the Condor in good condition. Everyone sat on the bridge of the Condor, staring blankly at various places, and all of the Storm Hawks heaved a great, and bored sigh. There was simply nothing to do.

Until…

Stork's ears perked up. He had an idea.

"You…guys remember when I did that…drama thing in Terra Neon? When I had stage fright?" Stork's eye twitched.

"Oh yea, and we were all 'doomed'," Finn quoted as he clawed the air with two fingers on each hand.

"Hmph."

"Well, it was pretty good though, with your stage fright and all," Aerrow commented.

"Thank you…" again his eye twitched. "And then I of course performed some great pieces of music, written by myself," Stork pointed to himself, "while Finn was…domo…"

"I actually liked _that_ music. It was entertaining," Junko added.

"Minstrels are supposed to entertain…aren't they?" Stork said dryly in a deep low voice.

"That's great, Stork, everything you did. But where's all this leading to?" Piper asked.

"Well, now that I know that all of you somewhat appreciate the performances I have done in the past, perhaps I shall…add a little flavor to our depressing day?"

Everyone looked at Stork with a what-the-heck-are-you-gonna-do expression.

"Allow me…ahem."

Stork stood up tall and prepared to recite what seemed to be like a…speech or poem of some sort.

"Today, is such a depressing day. We all sit depressingly on the Condor, and depressingly wait for the sun to come out. In this depressing situation, I, Stork, have stood up to give a depressing speech as to somehow…flavor our day. How this shall work, I do not know…

depressingly. It is quite an usual and depressing instance as where a depressing speech is told, with the words depressing, depressingly, and depressed in it, to cheer up a group of depressed…adolescents. But anyhow, I now close up this depressing speech, and hope that I have given you a chance to redeem yourself from your depressed state, although I believe you are bored, not depressed. Thank you."

And with that, Stork twitched his eye as he said thank you, and sat back down, obviously anxiously awaiting feedback.

Junko clapped his hands, _over_enthusiastically.

Finn yawned and stretched his arms. "Dude…I'm depressed. Did you wait for this specific day when we were all bored to recite that?"

"Oh, yes…absolutely" Stork replied sarcastically, as if expecting that comment from Finn anyway. Then his face grew serious. "No, I just made it up right now…anyway…"

He looked at the rest of the team, who looked a bit lost at words.

Aerrow was the first to speak up.

"It was…uhh…," he scratched the back of his neck. "It was interesting, how you can use a word so much in a performance. It was entertaining, Stork."

Stork seemed satisfied with this answer.

"I give it a thumbs-up," Piper said with a I-hope-this-sounds-convincing tone.

"Well, I'm glad I did something that entertained you all today. And now look the sun's out," he smiled. "Would you like to hear-"

"First one to touch the tree has to wash the dishes for a whole month!" Aerrow yelled.

Stork watched as the team raced out the Condor on their rides.

"Well, guess they didn't want to hear another one of my rants…"

He twitched his eye, and smiled.

"Depressing…isn't it?"

xXxXxXx

Haha! Interesting huh? Maybe not…since it was "depressing"! Ha! Get it! Okay…lol anyway…yea…a little background. I was in the car with my dad and brother, and we were bored because we were stuck in traffic, and I said something along the lines of what Stork said, except I used "car" instead of "Condor." Yea…hope you all have a good rest of the day! Or night…whatever.

Oh yea, Yoda told me a message! "Push the review button, you shall, for good advice and thriving words for all."

Just kidding. I saw a Star Wars movie with my brother today, and Yoda has super bad grammar haha. Yea! I talked enough! Ciao!


	12. Physical Academics

I never thought I'd be using this character, but oh well. For all you Argryn lovers, here's a story for you all. Haha that sounded weird…for all you…for you all. ANYWAY! I'm in ROTC/military science, for school, pretty sick huh? It's actually really fun, not that hard in my opinion, and it's waaaaaay better than P.E. So, Argryn shall be my officer, and the rest of the Storm Hawks are the students and myself! Enjoy!

"Physical Academics"

"Alright, everyone! Listen up! Today, you're all not going to be doing you're usual training routine. Today, we're all going to go on a nice, long, and slow jog! Let's go!" Argryn shouted.

The Storm Hawks followed Argryn's instructions, to form two lines, and began jogging. It was an easy jog, nothing to sweat or even _think_ about…until…

"1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2," Argryn counted, setting a pace for the group. "Hey, let's learn a new word today everyone! It's called…redundant!"

The Storm Hawks exchanged glances. Who knew what Argryn would do next with words.

"It means repeating. So for example, I'm setting the pace for our jog and saying 1,2,1,2,1,2, that would be redundant!" Argryn continued.

Someone was enthusiastic about vocabulary.

"Now repeat after me! Redundant!"

The group exchanged glances again.

"Come on! Don't be shy! Redundant!"

"…Redundant…" the group managed to say.

"Redundant!"

"Redundant…"

"Uhh…how do you spell it?" Junko asked.

"Oh no…" Finn muttered.

"Ahh! Repeat after me! R!"

"…R.:

"E!"

"E."

"D!"

"D…"

"U!"

"U."

"N!"

"N!"

"D!"

"D!"

"A!"

"A!"

"N!"

"N!"

"T!"

"T!"

"REDUNDANT!"

"Redundant!"

"Very good everyone!" Argryn looked back at his "pupils" for the day. "You all learned a new word!"

"Excuse me, Argryn, but haven't we ran around the terra for awhile now? It's getting…redundant," Piper said.

"Ah ha ha! Of course," Argryn replied. Then he smiled to himself. "Silly me."


End file.
